


От Зальцбурга до Вены

by ptashenka



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Original Character(s), Road Trip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Kudos: 4





	От Зальцбурга до Вены

Стоявший у края дороги человек резко выбросил руку в сторону. Так резко, что Фердинанд затормозил скорее от неожиданности, чем из желания кого-то подобрать. Но тихий скрип колес по шоссе и шатающийся свет фар возвестили о том, что взять на борт нежданного пассажира всё-таки придется.  
Фердинанд открыл окно со стороны Эльзы и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд кивнул в бок, туда, где на яркий свет щурил глаза смешной рыжеватый юноша.  
  
— Подбросите?  
  
— Тебе куда? — спросил водитель, уже готовясь к очередной жалостливой истории о надоевших родителях.  
  
Юноша почесал переносицу, несколько смущённо:  
— В Линц. Вам же по пути? — в его голосе засияла такая надежда, что Эльза не выдержала и умоляюще посмотрела на мужа. Под двойным ударом Фердинанд сдался и махнул рукой:  
  
— Да, залезай. Свободное сиденье в твоём распоряжении. Только не разбуди Отто.  
  
Но Отто, одиннадцатилетний младший участник путешествия, уже просунул нос между передних кресел и заинтересованно таращился в окошко. Рыжий подмигнул ему и направился куда-то в темноту, чтобы через несколько секунд распахнуть дверь и влезть назад, втягивая следом зелёный рюкзак среднего размера и внушительный чёрный чехол. Фердинанд снова завёл машину. Двигатель в тон хозяину отозвался ворчанием, и колеса завертелись, унося теперь уже четверых вдаль по трассе.  
  
— Это гитара? — через несколько минут не совсем доверительного молчания спросил Отто. Новый пассажир кивнул и улыбнулся, осторожно расстегивая молнию. Вынимая инструмент, почти нежно погладил гриф рукой. Гитара была отнюдь не новой, и корпус слегка поблескивал в свете пролетавших мимо тусклых фонарей. Выкрашенное в синий дерево было залеплено множеством наклеек. Между них виднелись чьи-то инициалы и широкая надпись маркером «GO MOZART GO».  
  
— Это Queen, — пассажир указал пальцем на небольшую серую наклейку; затем он назвал ещё несколько групп, значимых и не очень, а у одной наклейки задержался, — А это The Beatles. Они Queen немного закрывают, но я не сержусь. Эти четверо того заслуживают.  
  
Эльза обернулась, не скрывая насмешливой улыбки:  
— Это ж всё старьё! Я думала, их больше никто не слушает.  
  
Фердинанд нахмурился, готовясь возразить, но юноша уже вскинулся, прижимая к себе гитару:  
— Это же лучшее, что было в рок-музыке! — в ту же секунду он смутился и уткнулся носом в рюкзак, стоявший на его коленях. — Простите. Я вырос с голосом Маккартни, так что...  
  
Фердинанд покивал в зеркало заднего вида:  
— У тебя есть свой стиль, парень, нечего этого стыдиться.  
  
Несколько минут они помолчали, пока студент смущённо перебирал пальцами гитарные струны, прежде чем спрятать инструмент обратно в безопасность чехла. Затем он зашуршал чем-то из сумки. Мелькнули две-три скомканные рубашки, термос, альбомные листы. Наконец парень угомонился, вытащив откуда-то со дна пакет мармеладок.  
Эльза поправила каштановые волосы и снова оглянулась:  
— Тебя как зовут-то?  
  
— Вольфганг... Эм, Амадей. То есть, Моцарт, — он подавился желатиновым мишкой на вдохе, закашлялся, и ненадолго вновь воцарилась подобие тишины, пока он тихо стучал себе по груди, придерживая одной рукой пакет, — но все зовут меня просто Амадей, зовите и вы.  
  
— А куда ты едешь? — Амадей протянул Отто мармеладку.  
  
— В Вену, — он перевел мечтательный взгляд в окно. — Мне звонил человек по имени Что-то-там- с-берг. По поводу места композитора в павильоне Бургтеатра.  
  
— Оу! — Эльза хлопнула в ладоши. — Так ты композитор?  
  
Он встряхнулся и не без гордости заявил:  
— Да! Я закончил университет в Зальцбурге, а теперь... Вот, еду в Вену. Автостопом. То есть, не совсем автостопом. Когда как, — пожал плечами, — иногда пешком иду, а когда устаю ловлю машину, а так останавливаюсь в городах, играю. Собираю деньги на дорогу, — засмеялся.  
  
Все замолчали. Отто перебирал кисточки на красном пледе, Эльза подправляла стрелки в уголках глаз, Фердинанд крутил руль, а Моцарт шуршал конфетами. Навигатор приятным женским голосом объявил, что они прибыли в Линц. Водитель нажал на тормоза, и их попутчик, широко распахнув дверь, ловко выпрыгнул на тротуар, обоими ногами в кедах крепко врезаясь в землю.  
  
— Ты мог бы остаться, не помешаешь. До Вены не больше пяти часов, — заметил Фердинанд, но Амадей лишь рассмеялся в ответ, качая головой.   
  
— Но ведь так я не посмотрю Линц и не найду новых друзей! Спасибо, что подбросили.  
  
Он закрыл дверь, закинул на одно плечо рюкзак, а на другое — гитару и медленно зашагал вперед по улице. Через десяток шагов он встрепенулся, ускорил шаг, и, запрокинув голову, звонко, задорно засвистел какую-то мелодию, возможно, собственного сочинения. Трое дружно молчали, глядя ему вслед. Наконец раздалось тихое жужжание мотора, и Фердинанд повернул направо, проезжая через Линц к ожидавшей их пестрой и холодной Вене.  
  
— Жаль, что он не остался, — наконец задумчиво проговорила Эльза, глядя в окно на летящие мимо дома.  
  
— Да, хороший парень, — заметил Фердинанд, — Удачи ему.  
  
Они ехали ещё долго.

И Моцарт шагал ещё долго, думая о своём. У дверей дома отец сунул ему в руки книгу и посоветовал помнить о том, что конечная цель важнее остальных. Но Моцарт и не собирался надолго задерживаться нигде. Маленькие города, восторженными аплодисментами принимавшие даже самые простые гитарные аккорды, не привлекали его, а вот шумная Вена звала и манила неприступным волшебством.  
  
Путешествие автостопом всегда казалось ему несбыточной мечтой, но теперь пришло время — и он научился ловить машины, проходить по с десяток километров пешком, выстаивать со стойкостью солдата на посту по несколько часов у пустого шоссе и ловить свет фар, когда ничьи чужие глаза ещё не видели его в темноте. В рюкзаке Моцарта к моменту прибытия из Мюнхена в Линц были несколько пар рубашек и джинсы, западные носки, термос без кофе, нотная тетрадь и пачка мармелада, стремившаяся к концу при каждом удобном случае. До Вены оставалась станция на поезде. Или четыре часа на автобусе, или чуть больше трёх на автомобиле, или много-много сотен шагов.   
  
В кармане приятно позванивала собранная за день импровизации на улице мелочь, плеер сменил мелодию. Амадей вышел из города. Он решил идти вдоль шоссе в направлении Вены, выставив руку в сторону, и ловить автомобили.  
  
И ему правда-правда верилось, что он может прошагать пять сотен миль, и ещё пять, и ещё.  
  
За спиной послышалось сигнальное приветствие его настойчивому ожиданию, и из окна автомобиля выглянул человек. Не молодой, но и не старый, с немного хищными чертами лица в обрамлении чёрных волос.  
  
— Вы сигналите?  
  
Моцарт кивнул, вглядываясь придирчиво в глаза незнакомца:  
— Сигналите вы. Но я тоже, — заулыбался, споря со светом фар.  
  
— Куда вас подвезти?  
  
— До Вены, если получится. В ту сторону.   
  
Водитель закрыл окно. Изнутри его голос показался гулким, словно бы отвечал джин из кувшина:  
— Садитесь, нам по пути.  
  
И Вольфганг забрался на переднее сиденье, осторожно уместив позади себя гитару и рюкзак и, захрустев мармеладками. Пришлось отвечать на привычные вопросы: он Моцарт, зовите Амадей, вундеркинд, в пять освоил фортепьяно, окончил музыкальную школу с отличием, у него есть диплом, но пока нет денег... На самом деле, он думал о том, что мармелад кончается. И что он сам почти ничего не знает о людях с дороги. О Ханне, черноволосой пожилой женщине в больших очках, о смешливом водителе грузовика, предлагавшем ему закусить, о той семье с белобрысым мальчишкой по имени Отто — и об этом странном господине в чёрном.  
  
Забывшись немного, Вольфганг рассказал и то, что не спрашивали: о любимой им музыке (и о собственной музыке), о желтоватых страницах книг, об акварельных горах, о своих надеждах на будущее, о мечте прыгнуть с парашютом, а потом объехать с концертами весь мир, а потом влюбиться. Но можно в любом порядке.  
  
Незнакомец слушал с улыбкой, посматривая порой на не донесённую Моцартом до рта мармеладку. Потом вдруг остановил машину на театральной парковке.  
  
— Мы на месте? Уже?— он надеялся, что слова прозвучали не слишком разочарованно.  
  
— Идемте, нам по пути.  
  
Моцарт подцепил гитару и сумку, и, не застегивая пальто, поспешил следом, неловко придерживая человека за рукав.  
  
— А вы тоже в театр? Вы тут работаете? А кем?  
  
Незнакомец осторожно освободил руку, чтобы широким жестом придержать для спутника массивную дверь:  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, Моцарт. Мы с вами будем видеться часто. Проходите, прошу... Я Антонио Сальери, ваш директор.  
  
Моцарт выронил мармеладки.


End file.
